Diskussion:Schöpfer der Dunkelheit
Sirak u. Vapaad Ich hab auf Seite 164 vom Buch einen Fehler entdeckt: Im Kampf Bane gegen Sirak wendet Sirak Vapaad an. Kann nicht gehen, weil, wie die meisten wohl wissen, der Stil erst 1000 Jahre später erfunden wurde. Vielleicht meinen die ja Juyo? Gruß Darth Umbra 14:40, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das ist Drew sehr wohl bewusst. Leider war das Buch bereits im Druckprozess, als ihm sein Fehler auffiel, sodass er ihn nicht mehr korrigieren konnte. Anscheinend ist das dann auch nicht mehr zum Übersetzer durchgedrungen, sodass auch wir den Fehler haben. Natürlich meinte Drew Juyo. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:44, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Der kleine Fehler is aber auch kein Weltuntergang. Das Buch ist auch mit Vaapad und ohne Juyo super! ;) Gruß Darth Umbra 14:59, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das sollte man vielleicht in Hinter die Kulissen schreiben, in diesem Artikel und im Vapaad Artikel.--Yoda41 Admin 18:46, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich werd mich mal drum kümmern...;-) Ripper 20:30, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) * Öhm...ich bräuchte ne Quelle, dass es bestätigt is, dass er Juyo und nich Vapaad gemeint hat.... Ripper 21:04, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) doppelt Und was soll des da bei Verlag, erschienen, Seitenzahl, Reihe und ISBN, dass alles doppelt angegeben is? Ripper 21:35, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die ersten sind für die deutsche, die zweiten für die englische Ausgabe. 22:16, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Sollte man vielleicht mal deutlicher hinschreiben^^ Ripper 22:20, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Quellen Kann ich als Quellenangabe des Buch selbst angeben? Ripper 22:21, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Artikel über quellen brauchen keine Quellen... --Modgamers 22:46, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Achso....Ripper 16:03, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Als Quelle würde ich ja die Adresse meines Buchhändlers angeben... Bild:;-).gif--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:08, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ok, dann hat sich das ja erledigt....xD Ripper 14:30, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ist wirklich schlecht. Ohne Darth sowieso sind für mich die Sith keine richtigen Sith. :Ansichtssache. Wir beschäftigen uns hier aber mit Fakten. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 17:28, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wie kommste jetz auf die Bruderschaft?? Ripper 20:58, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Inhalt Warum schildert der Artikel die Zeit bei den Sith, auf Lehon und auf Ruusan nicht wenn hier das keiner machen will könnte ich das erledigen ich hab momentan nicht soviel vor. MfG A-11 16:36, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Der war wohl noch nicht fertig, wenn du sowas siehst, fühl dich einfach frei sowas zu ändern. Jetzt ist allerdings leider zu spät, und ich hab deinen Post hier erst grad eben enddeckt (ich sollte auch häufiger in die Disku kucken...)Pandora Diskussion 15:29, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Sith Krieg Hm....habe eben in der Geschichte der Galaktische Republik gestöbert, dort wird der erste und der zweite Sith-Krieg erwähnt. Der hier im Buch beschriebene Krieg habe ich jetzt als 'Neue Sith-Kriege' gefunden. Weiß Einer ob dieser Krieg evtl dritter Sith-Krieg hieß, oder wirklich Neue Sith-Kriege? Klingt n bissl komisch, wenn man vergleicht, das Alte Sith-Kriege eigentlich nur eine Auflistung alter bzw älterer Kriege ist. Weil ich persönlich würde den Krieg in Artikel über die Republick reinbringen, da Banes Machenschaften letzendlich zum Untergang der Jedi und der Republick geführt haben. Ich bin mir jetzt nicht so sicher ob diese Diskusion an richtigen Platz ist, aber die anderen beiden, passen auch nicht recht. Gruß Epsenight 10:49, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Fertig Ich denk, der Artikel is fertig, oder? Ripper 20:03, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Sieht nicht so aus, als ob hier ein UC drin ist... Wenn du aber was siehst, was geändert werden soll, mach dich nur ran... Pandora Diskussion 20:16, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) (was isn UC?) sry, bin nich so erfahren...:/ Ripper 21:02, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mit dem Code kann man sich einen Artikel quasi vormerken. Damit sieht jeder Benutzer direkt, dass man daran arbeiten will und eventuelle Änderungen evtl einfach löscht, weil man sich einen Plan dafür gemacht hat. Beispielsweise hat sich A-11 den Artikel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords UC gesetzt. Manchmal kommt es auch vor, dass sich mehrere Benutzer gemeinsam an einen Artikel setzten, wie zum Beispiel bei Schlacht von Dathomir. Pandora Diskussion 21:22, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) danke der Aufklärung, dann werd ich mal gleich anfangen und einen Artikel UC setzen, nämlich XWing: Alliance hab des Game nämlich zuhause und werd den Artikel dann mal anfangen...;] Ripper 21:28, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Hmm... hat zwar dann nichts mehr mit diesem Artikel zu tun... Aber merk dir, dass man Artikel nicht weig UC lassen kann, wenn da nach ner Weile nichts gelaufen ist, wird das einfach wieder weg gemacht... Pandora Diskussion 22:21, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nach dem Buch? Eigentlich dürfte es keinen Nachfolger dieses Buches geben, zumindest nicht zeitlich. Im ersten Film, als Qui Gon die Rückkehr der Sith verkündet, streitet dies Widu ab und sagt: "Das ist unmöglich, die Sith sind (offiziell) seit einem Jahrtausend ausgestorben." Also müssen Bane und Zannah geheim agieren und dürfen keine großen Schlachten führen. Eigentlich darf kein Jedi von ihnen oder ihren Schülern berichten. --Darth Sakord 15:23, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und dieses im Geheimen agieren ist kein Buch wert? Ich finde es sehr interessant wie der Sith Orden sich hier weiter entwickelt hat. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 13:27, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist es durchaus, aber Bane darf sich nicht offen gegen die Republik stellen und höchstens einzelne Jedi im Geheimen umbringen, sonst wüssten die Jedi davon und Windus Aussage würde nicht zutreffen. Sie könnten sich höchstens mit einem Syndikat oder so im Outer Rim anlegen oder undercover in die Kernwelten, aber die Jedi angreifen oder so ist nicht drin. Genauso wenig wie eine Flotte befehligen. --Darth Sakord 18:49, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Wieso sollte es jetzt kein Buch geben dürfen? Außerdem könnten die Sith sehr wohl auch woanders vorkommen. Palpatine war ja auch auf Corruscant... Pandora Diskussion 18:55, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger ist auch ein fabelhaftes Buch, obwohl es vor Episode I spielt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:03, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenn das Buch nicht. Hat Maul da irgendwelche Jedi besiegt oder am Leben gelassen? --Darth Sakord 20:22, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Er hat die Padawan Darsha Assant getötet. In die Regel der Zwei wird des weiteren erklärt wie es zu der anname kommt das der letzte Sith gestorben sei. Und in dem Buch stirbt mehr als nur ein Jedi. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:39, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber Maul hat doch bestimmt keine Zeugen zurückgelassen oder? Sonst wüsste der Rat immerhin von einem rotes Laserschwert schwingenden Machtnutzer (=Sith). Ich würde mich auch über eine Vortsetzung freuen. --Darth Sakord 21:43, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Außerdem wissen die Jedi ja noch gar nichts von der Regel der Zwei, die hat Bane ja grad erst eingeführt... Pandora Diskussion 22:19, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich glaub eher, er meint das Buch. --Darth Sakord 22:41, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wer meint das? Pandora Diskussion 11:45, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich zitiere Darth Schorsch: In die Regel der Zwei (Das Buch) wird des weiteren erklärt wie es zu der anname kommt das der letzte Sith gestorben sei. Und in dem Buch stirbt mehr als nur ein Jedi. --Darth Sakord 12:38, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::In Der Schattenjäger werden ein Jedi-Meister und eine Padawan getötet, Obi-Wan kommt aber auch vor. Am Ende weiß man aber nicht, wieso die dann tot sind. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:00, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Dann ist es unlogisch. Kenobi hat den vor dem ersten Teil getroffen und weiß später nix mehr von ihm? --Darth Sakord 14:24, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ist vllt ein bisschen ungünstig formuliert, weder Obi Wan, noch Qui Gonn haben Maul getroffen, aber sie kommen im Roman vor. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere finden sie die beiden Jedi tot vor, werden aber nach Naboo abkommandiert, ehe sie Nachforschungen anstellen können. Deshalb wissen die Jedi eben nicht, warum die beiden Tot sind, nur dass sie es sind. Pandora Diskussion 14:59, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, nach so einem Prinzip sollte auch der neue Roman geschrieben sein: Keine Zeugen, im Geheimen agieren, aber doch ein Kampf gegen ein paar Jedi. Übrigens sollte diese Diskussion hier fortgesetzt werden. --Darth Sakord 18:19, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Wieso sollten wir die Disku da fortsetzen? Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Nur ein Vorschlag, weil das ja eher mit dem Buch als mit dem hier zu tun hat. --Darth Sakord 18:42, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Zeiten Das Buch beginnt 1003 VSY im "Vorspann". Dann wird drei Jahre später angezeigt. Aber im Laufe der Geschichte vergeht noch einige Zeit. So zum Beispiel steht ab Kapitel 6, dass Dessel/Bane "seit den letzten 12 Monaten" zum Soldaten ausgebildet wurde... das bedeutet also, ab Kapitel 6 ist schon das Jahr 999 VSY. Da ich neu bin, weiß ich nicht genau, wie das jetzt abgestimmt und verbessert wird. Und da ich noch nicht ganz zu Ende mit dem Buch bin, weiß ich auch nicht, in wie weit die Zeit noch voran schreiten wird! Meister Fillies 14:42, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET)